Over There
"Over There" was the first issue of the Blood & Trenches comic book mini-series. Synopsis During World War I, Angel was driving an ambulance with wounded soldiers when he was attacked by a German airplane. The ambulance was destroyed and the soldiers died, but Angel of course survived. Six weeks earlier, Angel was in New York City and he read in a newspaper of German forces having been drained of there blood and a mysterious symbol found at the scene each time. Angel broke into a public library to research the mark and found it belonged to a vampire. Angel decided to go back the european mainland, so he hitched a ride on a transatlantic boat. The boat was shot down by a U-boat however and while the passengers were in the water, the German soldiers shot at them. Unbeknownst to them, Angel snuck on board their submarine. Some time later it arrived on the French coast and Angel escaped. When he walked onto a road though he was hit by a British army truck. The soldiers believing Angel dead put him in the trunk of the van and drove to the hospital. There Angel came to just as they showed him to the nurse, Lade Margaret d'Ascoyne, who took Angel in. While Margaret patched Angel up, the soldiers reported to their sergeant about the strange recovery Angel had made. Later while Margaret and Angel were making small talk, two vampires jumped through a window and attacked them. They were looking for blood, but Angel managed to stake them both. He then revealed enough to Margaret to make her understand what he was doing. In order to blend in, she gave him a job as an ambulance driver. Some time later, three officers arrived in the area questioning soldiers about Angel. When they had gathered enough intel they set out to capture Angel, who at this time was attacked by the plane. After escaping the wreckage of the ambulance Angel found himself wanting to feed on the dead soldiers. Just at that moment, the officers arrived. They caught Angel by suprise and were able to capture him and knock him out. The men, who were led by Colonel Geoffrey Wyndam-Pryce brought Angel to the hospital and started questioning him in the operating theatre with Margaret present. She recognized him and this roused suspicion in Geoffrey. He had all the patients and staff gathered in the room. He explained that vampires had been fighting on the side of the Germans and he wanted to find out if any of them were. So he opened the curtains knowing any vampires present would burst into flames. Continuity The events took place after "Barbary Coast, Part Three", but before the flashbacks from "Orpheus". Appearances Individuals *Angelus *Kakistos (drawing) *Corporal Baines *Margaret d'Ascoyne *Geoffrey Wyndam-Pryce *Corporal Gilbert Dowling *Private Cobbs *Private Millets *Private Jones *Private McDougall *Emperor Wilhelm II *Mr. Stevens Organizations and Titles *Watchers Council *Cult of Antemorh Species *Vampire *Human Events Locations *France *New York City, New York state, U.S. *New York Public Libary *Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada Weapons and Objects Death Count Behind the Scenes Trivia Collections *Blood & Trenches *Angel: The John Byrne Collection Pop Culture References Quotes References nl:Over There Category:Angel comics Category:IDW Publishing